Moral dan Friksi
by Lee Thea
Summary: Cahaya surgawi hendak menyinari Kim Taehyung, sebelum moralnya diobrak-abrik oleh Jeon Jungkook, menariknya pada dunia yang dilaknat dunia atas. KookV. KillerJK.


" **Moral dan Friksi."**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **KookV.**

 **Bangtan Boys belongs to God, Big** **Hit Ent. and their parents.**

#

Taehyung menutup bukunya yang begitu tebal. Ia hela nafas berat sembari mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi kayu milik kampus. Senja hendak tiba, ia berjalan menuju halte bus.

Apabila kau orang yang jeli seperti Sherlock Holmes, kau akan dapati sarat lelah pada mata indahnya.

Taehyung merupakan penjilat ulung, syukurnya. Tak akan ada yang tahu, dibalik senyum kotaknya yang menyenangkan, ada jutaan simpul kusut benang hitam yang orang psikologi sebut...

Depresi.

Tidak, itu bukan sedih, itu depresi. Lihat bagaimana skor berwarna merah yang dilingkari besar-besar di kertas perjuangannya, serta bubuhan peringatan. Tak jauh-jauh dari kertas ulanganmu, yang akan dijadikan sumber amukan kedua ayah ibumu kan?

Tapi sayangnya, Taehyung tak punya orang yang hendak memarahinya. Sekalipun diamuki, pasti karena alkohol yang mempengaruhi Sang Monster. (Taehyung berdoa setidaknya monster itu terkapar dan tergilas mobil sampai mampus ketika dia mabuk di jalan.)

Belum lagi ia harus banting tulang di banyak tempat demi sejumput nasi buatnya dan kakaknya (kakaknya pasti menjerit, "makanannya kurang, _anak haram!_ "). Taehyung meringis mengingat maksud 'banting tulang' itu. Entah di jeruji tempur, memuaskan pria dahaga kekerasan dan tinju berdarah, atau meliuk erotis di tiang kelab malam yang bising akan dentum musik. Terserah kau memilih yang mana, Taehyung tak peduli.

Lalu, kau belum merasakan berbagai pelecehan yang diberikan monster biadab pada tubuh dan batinnya. Astaga, jangan dibayangkan, dasar kau mesum.

Selama ini hanya kekasihnya yang setia mendampingi. Terkadang membantu finansialnya, mendengar keluh kesahnya, dan mencintainya. (Yang terakhir bullshit, dia selingkuh dengan Bambam. Tapi, yah, Taehyung tak mempermasalahkannya, ia tetap mencintai Lalisa). Lalu Jimin, walau hanya sedikit kata penyemangat darinya lewat pesan singkat, tapi Taehyung langsung sumringah dibuatnya. Andai Jimin tidak sekolah di Busan.

Tapi yah, itu hanya sedikit kebahagian. Sisanya? Depresi itu mengalir sebanyak cairan di tubuhnya, beserta organ-organ yang bekerja dengan normal. Ah. Malangnya.

Lalu? Taehyung menyerah begitu saja? Tidak.

Ah dasar. Kim Taehyung yang hatinya putih nan bersih, selalu saja beruntung di tengah buruknya takdir. Setidaknya ia masih waras selepas destruksi kehidupan yang menghantamnya berkali-kali. Cinta bertajuk ke-Tuhanan mengalahkan segalanya eh? Bersyukurlah kalian yang telah lepas dari pelukan kemuraman itu, karena Taehyung baru saja memulainya, berlari mengejar tangan Tuhan yang menjulur padanya.

Sinar itu menerpanya, menyiraminya dengan aroma menyenangkan yang surgawi, menerangkan alam fananya, walau hanya sedikit, namun sangat berarti.

Taehyung menaiki bus ke arah halte dekat rumahnya. Tempat duduk favoritnya telah direbut nenek tua yang tampak bahagia bersama seorang kakek. Mau tak mau, pemuda Kim itu tersenyum dingin dan mencari tempat lain di dekat jendela. Menikmati Sang Surya yang membelai wajah tampannya dengan hangat, serta jingganya yang mempercantik pahatan Tuhan yang bernyawa itu, menenggelamkan seluruh gelap yang ada di benaknya.

Ya, inilah jelmaan pepatah sampul buku dan isinya.

Tuas ditekan, menciptakan gaya gesek antar rem dengan ban kendaraan panjang itu, mengosongkan nilai gaya kinetik dengan tanah. Taehyung menapakkan kakinya pada halte tepat saat mentari terlelap dibalik horizon. Ia langkahkan dua tungkai jenjangnya menuju apartemen kumuh tiga blok dari sana, semakin dekat semakin melambat, berharap apartemen itu makin menjauh, tapi itu mustahil.

Ia naiki tangga, bergerak malas menuju tujuan akhir, rumahnya. Pria dengan surai cokelat madu itu mengerutkan alisnya. Astaga, dari sini saja sudah terdengar keributan dari neraka dunia itu. Tambah lagi teriakan kotor menggema samar, umpatan yang membuatmu tak nafsu makan. Oh, aku tak akan menyebutkan daftar umpatannya. Aku tak mau kena cekcok dari kalian yang tengah menikmati kudapan.

Tepat saat Taehyung berdiri di hadapan pintu kayu, suara- suara menyebalkan itu berhenti. Taehyung makin mengernyitkan keningnya. Aneh. Tapi siapa peduli? Paling jejadian monster itu sedang menyeret perut buncitnya karena kembung akan minuman keras.

Jadi, ia buka pintu neraka itu.

"Oh halo. Kau Kim Taehyung kan? Kim Taehyung yang itu?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Topeng kelinci dengan dua lingkaran besar dengan titik ditengahnya, menyambut Taehyung yang terpaku menginjak sungai darah yang bermuara di danau darah monster yang ia sebut ayah.

.

.

.

.

Kalau Taehyung melambangkan diri, ia adalah Emil Sinclair.

Sebagaimana bocah cilik yang mencapai mimpi wajib setiap lelaki, ia tengah terombang-ambing dalam ombak bernama jati diri.

Bagaimana ia yang sepenuhnya suci, kini mulai dirasuki perasaan gelap yang terkutuk. Mengontaminasi tiap pahala yang ia tanam di surga, kini perlahan, ia menitipkan bibit dosa pada Malaikat Atid di jantung neraka.

Ia bagai dirasuki titisan Hades yang menyimpan hati pada Zeus sementara ia telah memiliki Persephone.

Jeon Jungkook adalah pria yang ia kutuki sekarang. Taehyung menjadikannya Max Demian. Pria penuh misteri yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari Franz Kromer. Dan sialnya, Jungkook sama kharismatik dan indahnya dengan Demian.

"Jadi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang, bukan?" Jungkook menggeram rendah di telinga Taehyung yang sehentak berlutut, mendongak menangkap Jungkook pada retinanya yang begitu mendominasi.

Ah, kalau saja Jungkook tak datang sebagai Demian, dirinya tak akan pergi meninggalkan Lalisa demi nafsu semata. _Jeon Jungkook telah mendekapnya dari belakang, mengentikan larinya pada Tuhan dan menjauhkannya dengan cara yang indah dan menakutkan._

Taehyung tersenyum miring, pemujaannya baru saja dimulai, pemujaan cantik penuh nafsu, memberinya kesenangan palsu yang melankolis. Taehyung kehilangan kendali atas hatinya, meski pemerintah di balik tengkoraknya menggelagar agar hatinya kembali pada jalan Tuhan yang diberkahi. Sayang sekali, Taehyunglah seorang anak muda. Kebahagian cinta bergairah seksual menguasainya melalui hormon. Taehyung tak baik, Taehyung nakal. Ketika moralnya yang ia bangun baik-baik, hancur begitu saja dimakan perpecahan antara bumi surgawi dan bumi fana.

Ah, ya sudahlah, bukan masalah.

Nikmati saja (Walau kau tahu kau tengah dilaknat Tuhan).

-Tamat-

 _T_ _hanks for read. Your review is valuable for me._

 _P.s : Mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan. Apabila ada kekurangan, baik dalam penulisan EYD dan plot cerita, katakanlah. Itu sangat membangun._

 _Terimakasih._


End file.
